Kenshin's Sister
by Insueka-Laneya-Comagtochi
Summary: Kenshin has a little sister. But then ten years ago they fought after the war. Breaking them apart. But then during their ten years not seeing one another she fell in love and had a son with….. u would just have to read to find out. update 7/24/08
1. Shinta Shinomori

Kenshin's Sister

Chapter One

Shinta Shinomori

A boy was running though the market. He looked over his shoulder and saw four guys after him. But then the boy bumped into Misao Makamachi. She turned and saw the boy on the ground trying to get up.

"Watch where you're going, buddy. I am not in the best of moods right now." The boy started to stare at the walking stick Misao used to hold her up.

"Could I borrow this for a second?" But before Misao said anything the boy grabbed the stick and Misao fell to the ground. She looked up at the boy with anger but then saw him fighting the four men. His swordsmanship resembled a lot like Kenshin's Hiten Mitsurugi style and Aoshi's Kodachinitou style. (I really don't know what you would call Aoshi's swordsmanship style is but in many of the sites I went to they said that Kodachinitou was the name of the style of his technique. If its wrong please tell me and I'll be more than happy to change it.)

"Wow, kid, you're good. If you are that good then why were you running?" Misao said after he had beaten up the four men. He blushed.

"I am sorry about your stick; it wasn't as strong as I thought it was hehe. I was running because I left my mother's reverse blade sword at a shop to get repaired, and didn't have anything else." He smiled.

"Did you just say reverse blade sword?" The boy nodded.

"They maybe rare, but my mother is one of the owners of those sword. But at the moment she's ill." The boy started happily then ended sadly.

"Oh, is she going to get better?" He shook his head "Oh, I am sorry."

"Don't be, I am just hoping to find my father before she passes away. But if it is ok, could I repay you by buying you lunch?"

"Of course you little brat." They laughed.

They walked into a restaurant and they were lead to a table. Once they sat down they ordered their food and then started to eat.

"Hey do you know where your father might be?" Misao said after they finished eating.

* * *

"Not really but I think that he maybe here in Kyoto. I don't know why but this is where my parents met about ten years ago." The boy sighed.

"Oh, I think that I will help you look for him, if you don't mind? I know a lot of people here. Sorry but we haven't introduced ourselves. I am Misao Makamachi, leader of the Oniwaban group."

"A pleasure to meet you Miss Misao, I am Shinta Shinomori." They shook hands but then Misao looked as if something just smacked her in the face.

"Shinomori….? Misao's voice trailed off.

"Yeah, do you know a man by the name of Aoshi Shinomori?" Misao looked shocked but then nodded.

"Is he your father?" She asked a little hurt.

"Yeah, please if you know where he is, please you have to tell me. My mother's life is ending. He is the only one that can help my mother recover." Misao looked at Shinta and into his eyes.

'Why didn't I notice it earlier, he looks like Aoshi? There is no way that he is not Aoshi's son. I mean he has the same face structure and has Aoshi's beautiful blue eyes. But he has black hair with red highlights. I have to tell Aoshi that his son is looking for him.' Then she looked at Shinta again. "There is a shine that he goes to everyday. I will take you there if you want to go right now." She saw that his eyes glittered.

"Yeah, I already paid, let's go." Misao nodded. They exited the restaurant and walked toward a small shine. They walked the stairs to the shine. A tall man with brown hair was walking out of the shine but stopped when he saw Shinta and Misao.

"Lord Aoshi, there is a visitor for you. I have to help Gramps I will see you two later." Then Misao turned to Shinta. "That's Aoshi, if you didn't recognize him."

"I don't know how to thank you. You have done so much for me. Thank you Miss Misao."

"Don't sweat it. Now go talk to your father. I will see you later." With that said and done she walked away. Shinta turned to Aoshi.

"So what are you doing here Shinta? I thought that you were suppose to stay with your mother." Shinta's eyes lit up and ran into his arms.

"How did you know that it was me? I've grown since you last saw me." Shinta was crying as his father held him for the first time in four years.

* * *

"I know that my son, but you also have to remember that you look a lot like me when I was your age. Now how is your mother? And why did you leave home?" Aoshi looked at his son. Then Shinta's happy tears were not happy any more. Aoshi then looked down at the ground. "Is your mother dead?"

"No, but she is very ill. All she wants right now is you. So I went out looking for you so that you could go see mother again. And father, why didn't you come back. Mother waited four years for your return."

"I'm sorry but I have been busy and I could not have left. And how ill is your mother." Shinta looked at his father angrily.

"Why do you say 'your mother' she is your wife and she does have a name!... Father, forgive my rudeness."

"No, I deserve it. I have no right to make an excuse for not going to see Sormika. I would think that now she is angry at me." Shinta then shook his head.

"Mother would never be mad at you. She just misses you a lot. I really don't know much longer mother is going to live."

"Then I will be leaving tomorrow to go see her. Are Sormika and you still living in the same dojo?"

"Yeah, mother would not give that place up for the world. She said that you and she had a lot of fond memories in that place." Aoshi blushed slightly as he remembered his past with Sormika.

"Yes, I guess that you could put it all like that." Shinta looked at he father confusingly.

"Father, I will not ask anything of mother and yours past. But you will leave to see her tomorrow?"

"Of course, my son. But why do I feel that you are not coming with me?" Shinta looked down.

"Well Father, I have also promised mother that I would inform Uncle Kenshin about mother." Aoshi nodded.

"I will have Misao take you to the Kamiya Dojo in Tokyo. But we can talk more later. I'll introduce you to everyone at the Aoiya." Aoshi said placing a hand on his son's shoulder. Shinta smiled and for once in a long time Aoshi smiled back.

--

* * *

I edited this chapter a little. I know its not much but I'm rereading a lot of my storied and editing them again. So hopefully this means updates in the near near future lol. Well until next time!!


	2. From the Beginning

Chapter 2

From the Beginning

"I can't believe you brother?! How dare you fight along with those Meji scum?!" A woman with long silky black hair with red highlights and red eyes yelled at the man before her. He was short a bit taller than the woman, he had long red hair and yellow eyes. Eyes of a mass murder. He also had an "x" shaped scar on right cheek.

"Sorimika, the Meji government believed in the safety of the people. That is why I fought with them." The male tried to reason.

"Kenshin the Meji Government destroyed so many lives. How dare you fight along with them? But no matter, brother you leave me with no other choice but to fight you!" Sorimika said holding back the tears that threaten to fall.

"No I will not Sorimika! You are my sister, I will not fight you!"

"Then you will die standing there without fighting back. You Kenshin Hemira are not my brother any longer. Now draw your sword and FIGHT ME!!" Sorimika drew her sword and pointed it at her brother's face.

"Sorimika….Sister I do not wish to fight you." Sorimika growled and took her fighting stance.

"So be it Shinta!!" With god-speed she attacked her brother's right shoulder. He drew his sword in time to block it. Now the strongest warrior of the Meji and the manslayer Sorka fought. Their battle raged for what seemed like forever, their clothes covered in their own blood. The blood of brother and sister was on their swords. They were a good two feet from each other. They slumped to their stance. Both breaths were harsh and both were tired. Kenshin held his wounded right arms with his good left. While Sorimika held her right side. They panted as their bodies became tired and weak.

Then suddenly out of nowhere Kenshin charged at Sorimika throwing her sword from her gasp and punched her in the stomach. Sorimika gasped and spat up blood. She fell face first to the ground. Kenshin kneeled down to her. And brushed away stray hair from her eyes and looked at her. Tears fell from his eyes.

"I'm sorry sister. I could hope one day in the future we will see each other again as brother and sister. And I hope that you will understand the choice I made. I love you sister." Then like that he got to his feet and walked away.

Weak exhausted and losing a large amount of blood. Sorimika laid there crying until her world turned black.

"Lord Aoshi, come here quickly!" Beshimi yelled. Aoshi walked over to his comrade. Aoshi saw a woman lying unconscious on the ground. "She must have fainted due to the large amount of blood loss."

"Will she live?"

"Not unless she receives medical treatment." Aoshi nodded and gently picked up Sorimika. Aoshi felt a weird feeling about this woman he held in his arms. He felt as if he had the need to help her. He had to; he could not leave her here and allow her to die. Then he realized something.

"Lord Aoshi, forgive me for saying this but this is odd of you, I mean to help someone who would just die anyways." Hannya said walking to Aoshi's side.

"Hannya, do you not recognize her? She is the Manslayer Sorka. She is the first female manslayer and stronger than many other manslayers. She slaughtered a dojo full of men in a matter of minutes." Beshimi's eyes widened and gulped.

"No offense my lord, but why do you want to help her? She could kill us all."

"She could, but I believe that we all are on the same side." Then Aoshi started to walk off.

Sorimika woke up quickly. She looked around the room. It was empty except for a small table with stuff on the table. She did not remember how she got here or where she was to say the least. She sat up when she heard footsteps. She went to draw her sword. But there was no sword. Also becoming aware of no weapon she realized she wore no clothes. She drew the sheet up and around her chest. She growled. Then the door opened and a woman walked in. A blue green kimono hung on her arm. She closed the door and walked toward her. The woman looked to be about in her late seventies; she had long white hair and wore a simple gray kimono. She smiled when she saw that Sorimika had awoken.

"I see that you have finally awoken milady." Sorimika eyed the lady as she neared her. The old woman kneeled next to Sorimika.

"Where…where am…a…am…I?" Sorimika tried to find her voice.

"You are within the safe walls of the Shinomori dojo. You must be confused. Confused on how you arrived here, what happened, why your body has bandaged, or why you are naked?" All she could do is nod. "Well I will answer each question to stop your confusion. Lord Aoshi brought you here, Beshimi found you wounded. Lord Aoshi being the kind hearted man he is, he believed that you should be given a chance to live. You were badly wounded. That explains the bandages. You must have been in a great battle to have the wounds that you do." Sorimika eyes darkened.

"It is the end result of brother and sister fighting against one another for what they believe in." She said bitterly.

"I feel your pain milady. During the war many siblings have fought against one another just because of their beliefs. And to answer the last question is while tending to your wounds your kimono was in pieces and the best thing we could have done to tend to your wounds were to cut your clothing off. There was no kimono that would fit you so I made one for you." The elder lady handed Sorimika the kimono. For once she was speechless. No one in the past would have cared this much for her besides her master and her brother.

"Thank you….I'm speechless. No one has gone out their way for me except my master and a man who was once my brother."

"It is f no problem milady, just make yourself comfortable here until you are well. Oh, I had almost forgotten. You must be down at the dining room; Lord Aoshi waits to see you there."

"Forgive me to say so but I am in desperate need of a bath." The woman smiled.

"Of course milady, just wrap this bed kimono around you and I will show you to the hot springs." She sighed; she had not seen a hot spring since before the war started. She quickly put on the other kimono and the other kimono hung on her arm. She tied the front of the kimono and followed the elder woman out of the room.

The sight of the dojo took her breath away. Cherry blossom trees cover the dojo grounds. The flowers were beginning to bloom. Not many people walked the grounds. But she quickly caught up to the elderly woman. The woman stopped at a building not far from Sorimika's room. The woman opened the door and motioned Sorimika in. She quickly ran into the building.

Once she was in the building she saw a small waterfall and a good size pond. There was steam radiating off from the water. Sorimika walked to the water's edge to test the water. The water was extremely warm and welcoming. Sorimika smiled as she slipped the kimono from her body. She eased herself into the warm water. She hissed at the slight pain at the warm water touched the sores and cuts on her body. But once she had settled down in the water she leaned against a large rock.

After cleaning herself and relaxing she got out. She dried herself off and slipped into the kimono the elderly lady made for her. It was a midnight blue kimono with cherry blossoms. The dress was a perfect fit. Sorimika smiled and quickly twisted her hair in the chopstick that the elder woman laid beside the kimono. The back of the hair seemed messy but it was very creative and nice.

She walked out of the hot springs and back into the welcoming smell of cherry blossoms. Then she began walking toward a room. She just thought that it was the room. Once she reached the door she pulled back the screen to find that she feeling was right. A large dining table was in the middle of the room. But no one was around. Half of the room was dark. There was complete 

silence. Bu then the sound of draggers cut through the silence. Sorimika dodged all the draggers aiming for her life.

"Now that is no way to treat a guest." A deep masculine voice spoke.

"Shinomari, I presume." Sorimika grinned.

"You should show more respect to Lord Aoshi!" Beshimi shouted.

"It is quiet alright Beshimi. I don't believe she trusts us very much." Sorimika laughed.

"Come out of the shadows before I begin to believe that you are frightened to be near my presence." Then she saw 7 guys walk from the shadows. But one out of the seven made her heart race just by one glance. He had short dark blue hair with piercing blue eyes. He was tall and his expression was emotionless. He wore an indigo shirt and black pants.

"Is this more of your liking?" The tall dark and handsome man said with a bit of amusement when he watched Sorimika's expression. She mentally shook her head from her thoughts and the man smiled.

"Yes, now I know that you all don't fear me."

"Lord Aoshi is not afraid of anyone." Then with god-like speed she held a knife to Beshimi's throat and laughed when she felt him begin to tremble.

"I figured that but it's quite obvious that you are afraid of me." Sorimika said hauntingly. She freed him as his comrades began to crowd around her. Before they could put their hand on her she ran between them and where she stood up straight not far from the group of men, they all fell to their knees. Sorimika looked back and smiled.

"A lot faster than I had expected." Aoshi said in his usual cold, calm tone.

"You have to be fast and strong to become a manslayer." Sorimika replied as-a-matter-of fact. Then Beshimi threw a poison dart at her and she caught it between her right index finger and middle. She flicked it and it landed just slightly above Beshimi's head. He gulped.

"Now weren't we going to eat or do you all want to play some more?" Sorimika smiled as she sat down at the table with a bored expression. Aoshi couldn't help but grin.

A/n: I know she seems like a Mary Sue character right now but she's really not, so give it time.


End file.
